Holiday special
by sweetnessnme
Summary: Just a Holiday Love special with our Favorite Russian, in his point of view.


Hoiday Special :)

**Just wanted to send you guys a yummy Dimitri filled present :) Hope you guys enjoy. **

**THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MAIN STORY JUST A HOLIDAY SPECIAL :) **

**I Own NOTHING...SO broke sorry...Richelle Mead owns it all...even that scrumptous Dimitri..Doesnt mean I don't have fun with him :)**

Snow drifted down in the twilight hours while in a Moroi and Damphir world it would be 'daytime'. Up here in the moutians miles away from civilization, it was midnight. It had been snowing non-stop for three days, not heavy just a lazy slow drift.

I had bought the cabin years ago after Ivans death, I remember how down I was back then how broken. I had lost my charge and my best friend, I was in a dark place then. I remember coming here thinking to run away from it all. Not wanting to see the disappointment in Yeva's eyes, or hear it in my mothers voice though i know she'd never say anything about how disappointed she was in me. I know she'd be happy so see me and have me home for awhile. I just couldn't bring myself to impose on them, to be a failure.

Sighing I watched my breath cloud out in front of me. It was freezing but I just didn't want to go back in yet. It was like I was waiting on something. Everytime I walked away from the door my feet were bringing me right back before I even realized. What was it?

My thoughts drifted back to Alberta coming banging on my cabin door. I answered then she just barged right by me inside. I followed her into the small kitchen, there was bare cabinets, raw wood counter tops. only new age thing here was the fridge though is was small not even standard size. A Steel oven with grill range ontop. she looked around the room nodding in approval.

"Somehow this was what I expected."

"What was ?" I asked her

"Small, neat, officiant, just like the Guardian it all belongs to."

"Thank you." I replied not quite sure if that really was a compliment. I had only ever met Alberta once before. Shortly after I assigned to Ivan, he went to visit his cousin in America at St. Vlad Academy in a place called Montana. She was/is the head Guardian at the school and had shown interest in my fighting skills. Going as far as to try talking me away from Ivan to train novices at the school. I respectfully declined, that was over 3 years ago. What could she possibly want with me now? I thought I was in a form of disgrace with the Guardians seeing as how I got revenge on the Strigoi who killed Ivan.

Alberta was watching me watch her for a few mins, not knowing what else to do or say seeing as obviously niether of us are small talkers.

I asked "Why are you here?"

She smiled "I came here to bring you back. willing or other wise, hopefully willing I've seen you fight and though I have more years of experience I am not ingorant enought to know you still have the upper hand in technic, speed and well weight." her eyes ran over my body but it wasn't in any suggestive way more like she was weighing me and found me up to her standards.

"Why, if you don't mind me asking? I thought I was in 'disgrace'"

"What!" shw busted out laughing, "No, no Guardian Belikov, most certinly not. Infact you have gained quite a name for your self, not only among the Guardians but the Moroi's as well."

"Really? I went against everything we are taught." I wasn't sure if she was being truthful or tricking me, but I wasnt letting my guard down yet.

"Guardian Belikov, did you leave your charge to go hunt these monsters?"

"No."

"Did you put a moroi or any other in any harm while you hunted them down?"

"No."

"Did you not infact save several diffrent moroi and guardians alike when you came across them as best you could?"

"I believe so, but wha-"  
Alberta raised a hand to silence me, "It doesn't matter, your dedication to Moroi and your own kind is comendable. So much so her Majesty personally asked me to find you and beg if nessicery for you to come back. She has a assignment for you,one that most Guardians would kill for."

"She want me to guard her?"  
"No, you will be guarding a very special Moroi. She is top priority. She is the very last of her line."

"Princess Dragonmir"

"Yes,-"  
"Why would she send you to ask this?"

She cleared her throat to continue "She is a student at my Academy St. Vlad in Montana. You remember it, yes?"

"Yes, I remember it, I also remember you wanting me there before as well. What is in this for you?" I asked crossing me arms in a intimidating stance.

"Thats good, on most that would work but do remember I said I am older so experience. As to what I would be getting out of this I would be getting you."

I sqinted my eyes at her, "What?"

"Temperarly of course, seeing as the princess is a student and not in need of being guarded all the time, you would be one of my guardians on duty for the duration of her schooling. Which is a year if you are wondering."

"So I would be under your authority, meaning I would have to teach or mentor if you so chose." I felt my face getting harder, I didn't want to get close to oanyone again. I didn't want to be anyones guardian I just want to be left alone.

Out of no where a fist connected with my jaw, I was unprepared for a attack I had unintentionally let my guard down and paid for it. Stumbling backward righting myself and taking a immediate fighting stance I faced the threat, Alberta.

"Get your head out of your ass Dimitri, Ivan would not want you to waste all your skill and talent hidding up here in this cabin."

"Do not pretend you know him."

"I knew him quite well, I was his family Guardian when he was born! I was just out of school when I was asigned to them. His mother died in child-birth, I was his saraget mother. Why do you think I knew anything about you when we first met? Why do you think he even talked to me a lonely gaurdian at a school his cousin that he wasn't that close to. Why would he visit then?"

She had a point I had woundered when we were there why he was with Alberta more than this cousin he wanted so badly to see. He was a nice guy but he was raised as other royals, Guardians where there to protect you, not be friends or more with, but he had even went out to dinner with her.

That was whe it clicked, what was I doing I was just running away, again. Ivan would not want this. I straightened up walking up to Alberta holding out my hand.

"Where is her file?"

A large grin spread across her face, as she pulled out a minila envolope.

"I knew-"

"Let me make this clear, I do not teach nor do I mentor, no exceptions!" my voice broke no chance of argument. It was a statment of fact, one with no room for compromise.

sighing she handed over the envolope, "Fine."

Laughing to myself at how quickly that change, I changed that the second I saw her. Her Long Black brwon hair down to her waist, her smooth silky almond skin, honey eyes filled with passion and intelligence. She was not the run-away reckless child they thought she was. She just wanted and needed to protect her charge as best she felt necessary. Doesn't mean she was right but she wasn't wrong either. After watching them alone for a few weeks, I understood her perfectly.

They thought she was a 'Hot-head' she did jump in to situations on impolse but it was to protect those she cared about. Things they taught her, she needed a firm, understanding hand. I had every intention of letting Alberta take over, she seemed like she would be a good mentor for her. All the plans were set, I remember laughing at how easy I found them when countless Guardians and Alchemist couldn't find them for two years.

I remember the day we all planned to take them back, watching from the window as Rose told Lissa to drink from her, they had never found a feeder. I knew about that the first day watching them, just never made it into my reports. Seeing the ectasy on Rose face I couldn't break my eyes away. I knew the high you can get from thier bites, I knew they could be sexual. This was not, but the way her face flushed, eyes rolling into her head as she threw it back on the bed made images of her under me doing the same thing. Shacking myself as Lissa rose up to leave the room. Rose laid there a moment longer before the cat caught her attention. It had caught my scent, finding me as more a threat then the damphir in the room next to it. Rose stood up coming to the window looking out, she immediatly saw me. I could have moved before she did but I didn't want to I wanted her to know she had been seen.

Color drained from her face, she turned to leave as I stepped behind a tree, effectivly disappearing. I met up with Alberta.

"We should wait another day or two." I said to her.

"Why, they are there now, we have more than enough to take them in. We do this now Guardian Belikov!"

Looking around I saw she brought more than the 3 extra guardians we talked about. She had brought almost a dozen. I looked back at her, "Why so many for two teen runaways?"

Her face turned to stone, the guardian mask we all are taught when winged from mothers milk.

"That is none of your concern Belikov."

"Bull Alberta, you asked me to help you, you asked me to take guardianship of the Princess. The novice will be my assoiciate I will get answers, before not after."

Gasp came form guardians close enough to hear this conversation and the clear non-use of formal titles.

"Belikov, the Princess is your one and only priority. The novice is of no concern to you.-"

"Guardian Petrov,"

"Yes Guardian Alto." she said without breaking eye contact.

"I watched Guardian Belikov as instructed, Novice Hathaway saw him. She and the princess are on the run."

"Shit" Alberta whispered,

"You had a spy on me alberta." I was beyond pissed to hear this. Why was I going back into this if I wasn't being trusted from the start.

"Dimitri, it wasn't a trust issue" she said properly reading my anger. "He was sent as back-up nothing more I assure you. As to your request though as to postpon the recovery denied! Had you not let her see you then maybe but now she knows they are being watched we do not have the time or resources to continue this childish game." With that she turned on her heels starting at a jog asking guardian Alto which way they were heading if he had anyone trailing them.

He of course had a few guardians tailing them they were not far from us. I heard foot steps a street over and went off in the direction, seeing them heading right to me. Rose didn't look so good, infact she was relying heavily on the princess. I saw the car lights flash as Rose hit the unlock button on a green honda civic right next to me. When they got within 500 ft. of the car I saw two of the following guardians take out weapons, tazers. I couldn't let that happen she was already weak from the blood-lose plus this strainuse excerize so soon after, I was shocked she was even out of bed let alone running/jogging. I stepped out of the shadows to stop this before they got hurt. Rose scencing the threat pushed Lissa behind her, she swong at me. It was painfully obvious she was out of practice, and slightly high still from the bite. I blocked her not knowing how hard it would jar her. I though I was holding back but I guess not enough, (_By God how did they last out here with her like this?)_ before she could hit the ground in what was possibly going to break her hip angle I reached out grabbing her, the shock of electicity shot up from where we touched up my arm to my heart. making me short of breath. _What was this_?

Had Lissa not stepped in and calmed Rose down she would have seriously got hurt. In the end we got them on a plan I knew Rose enough to know the second they could she was going to run for it again. Sure enough I turned around to she her plotting away with the princess, "Split them two up, givin a chance they will escape again." I ordered the guards close too them.

Rose looked up at my voice and the look she gave me was a death glare to the extreme, I laughed on the inside. Yup, I knew her well, she was just like I use to be; maybe more reckless and head strong, and possibly more stubborn, but her protective nature was just like mine, her passion and loyalty was there as well.

I sat next to her for a little to see if that electric feeling was a one time thing or what. As I sat down the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I casually brushed my arm against her's only to have the same tingling feeling shoot up again, this time I saw her twitch, not knowing if it was from revolution at touching me or was she feeling as well. Interesting I would have to test this more.

When we had got to the Headmistress office I saw Alberta had no intention of taking Rose on as a trainee. This on top of Kironva threats to send her to a 'Blood-Whore' commune one where she had no family, or friends she would be eated alive. I was seeing red, how can they do this to her? I stepped forward and spoke up for her when I knew for sure the next words out of the headmistress mouth where going to seal Rose's fate.

When everything was said and done I was doing exsacly what I said I didn't and would't do. I was a mentor, to a novice, a novice I was sure I was attracted to. This was going to be trouble I just knew it, CRAP!

*Sighing* I turned to walk back in the house, as I did so I saw a shadow in my perifreal, turning my head I verified as much. It was a small figure I'd guess a women, slowly walking up the yard to my door from the woods. My training had my stake out in my clenched fist ready for action. Instinct also told my it was no real threat to me. I knew who it was before the light from inside fell on her.

_Roza_

Why was she here? I opened my mouth to ask this when her honey sweet voice carried over to me.

"Whoa Comrade, I'm friend not foe. slowly put the deadly stake away. That's it big boy, now what's a girl gotta do to get a drink around here? perfurably Hot."

I straightened out of my stance and put the stake away as she talked. I opened the door more for her to come in.

"That depends, why is there a girl woundering my woods in the middle of a snow storm, uninvited might I add." I said as she entered my cabin, It had always felt empty to me, but when she walked in looking around she filled it up. Like she belonged here, and she did.

I got quick glimses of her and I sitting on the portch swing in summer drink lemonade talking about nothing impartiqulare. Spring we'd plant seed's to harvest in fall. Fall harvesting, throwing beets and carrots at each other. in winter like now, snow ball fights, snow angels, and hot chocolate before the fire, making slow, long, hot love before the fire.

My breathing grew heavy just thinking about Roza gasping and moaning my name beneath me. Shacking my head those were dangerous and distracting thoughts.

She had been looking at me for a few mins, looking away sadness in her eyes. "Did you really think I would let you go so easily?"

"I told you I was Guarding Tasha, how did you find me here?" I was truely shocked I thought she had given up on us.

"You lied."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did. Several times, that wasn't very fair of you."

"Who said life was fair Roza, I didn't lie-"I said coldly crossing my arms infront of my chest.

She crossed her arms as well but not from anger or fury which I would have expected, but it was as if she was holding herself together. She dropped her head down, continueing to talk softly.

"You DID lie, you said you were going to guard Tasha, I went there first to find you, she said you turned her down that you said you were in love with someone else that you couldn't do that to them. Yet you told me you didn't love me anymore."

Seeing this almost broken Rose was killing me, her being here, I will never be able to forget her and now the one place she hadn't touched was ruined, I was angry not at her totally but my own weakness.

"What as that to do with anything?-"

"LOVE FADES, MINE HAS' YOU TOLD ME THAT. DO YOU REMEMBER THAT. If your love has faded why then did you tell Tasha that, why then did you tell Lissa you 'couldn't be around me it hurts to much'. tell me Dimitri, TELL ME! Tell me why you ran away to hide up here? TELL ME YOU FUCKING COWARD!" She screamed at me, with every word she said guilt and loathing hit me not at her but myself cause she was right I am a coward, I ran away scared because I loved her but don't deserve her, and that was the croces of the matter.

"I LOVE YOU, I still love you Roza. Happy now, is that what you wanted to know?"

Hope and love filled her eyes with tears and she took a step to me with her arms raised up to me, I stopped her cold in her tracks.

"It means nothing" I said to coldly the weather outside was warmer than those words.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking truely lost and confused.

"I mean that love isn't enough, it isn't enough to make me forget what I did to you. It isn't enough to take back the words and pain I caused you"

She made a small gasping sound, "Is that it" a smile crawling on her face.

"Is that is? are you listening Roza?"

She rushed over to me, standing near the fire. Reaching up she cupped my face inbetween her freezing hands.

"I am listening I promise, I listen to everything you tell me. but your not listening, I L-O-V-E Y-O-U." When she spelled them out each letter she tapped my nose with her thumb. I couldn't help but rest my fist on her waist.

Raising herself up on tiptoes, she kissed my lips softly.

"There is nothing to forgive dimitri, I forgave you along time ago. It is over," kissing me again putting passion and longing into it. "Let me prove it to you."

"No," I said backing up till my leg hit the fireplace edge.

"No?"

"No"

"You want me Comrade."

"No" was I a broken record was that all I could say.

"Don't lie to me comrade, it dosn't work. I can read you to well."

"You believed me before."

"I won't make that mistake again."

"I would just be using you, are you really prepared for that?"

"If it means still being with you then Yes, I would, I am."

Throwing herself in my arms Rose wrapped her legs around my waist, fisting her hands in my hair, not pulling and being rough but like she needed to be apart of me, and I needed to be apart of her. She was right I wanted her badly.

turning to my right I slammed her into the wall, grabbing her toned butt, pulling it tighter to me as I grinded into her more. Her moans were more than I needed to lose my head.

Leaning down to her ear before I completly lost my head trying to give her a chance to get away.

"Remember, I only need your body. I will do with it as I want. Are you prepared for that."

She grazed my neck before answering.

"Yes, Dimitri, I am yours, if my body is all you want it's yours, but so is my heart, mind and soul. As yours are mine."

I pulled back to look her in the eyes, "That wasn't part of the deal." my voice sounded weak to my own ears.

"It doesn't have to be, you gave them to me along time ago, in the gym, van, cabin, woods, in your looks, kisses and caresses. Words never played apart of this, You said you weren't whole anymore. but you thought it was because you were a Strigoi, come back to Damphir. That wasn't it though, I had them all this time. Let me Dimitri, let me share them with you again."

Tears fell down my face, as they fell from her's as well. I wraped my arms around her waist, moving away from the wall I took a few steps then laid up down gently on the fur rug infront of the crackling fire.

We made slow passionate love to each other the whole night. Tears, and laughter were shared. I finally felt my heart start beating again.

**Sooooo sorry it took a week and a day since tha last update but with Christmas here I had so many events to go to, 2 cookie bake partys, cleaning my mothers house and getting it ready for Christmas eve at her house since she is wheel chair bound she needs help. plus I cooked a butt-load of food. and Christmas day I tried to get this up early as a gift for you guys, but had to start cooking since it got so long. clean up and more partys. got 3 familys to spend time with so I love you guys here you go.**


End file.
